Experiment without Latex
by MSCSIFANGSR
Summary: Who knew that a wood-chipper could add so much to their love life? GSR


TITLE: Experiment without Latex

AUTHOR: Chauncey10 aka MSCSIFANGSR

PAIRING: Sidle-Grissom

RATING: Mature

SUMMARY: PWP with a gratuitous wood chipper

DISCLAIMER: I'm just playing with them.

NOTES: Written in onehour2write chat room

WORD COUNT: about 900 or so

SPOILERS: Every show aired in the U.S. to date.

BETA: JellyBeanChiChi

PROMPT(S): wood chipper, tweaked to death and smut

* * *

DEDICATED TO: Smacky, Cropper, Ming, LosingInTranslation, larabear, grapeludicity, and anybody else, I may have forgotten who was in chatroom last night. This is all of your faults…LOL…because you didn't stop the madness.

* * *

The peaks of her nipples were currently being tweaked to death by her marvelous lover. Between his mouth, teeth, and his curiously nimble fingers, she thought she had truly learned the meaning of the French phrase: _le petite morte_. He could make her come just by manipulating her areolas. She was very close at this point.

Grissom's left hand moved down her curved belly into her dark curled hair between her legs. With his index finger, he skimmed over the moistness in her cleft and slid the finger inside her. He watched her reaction to his ministrations: her knees flexed as her tight beautiful ass lifted from the bed, Sara's expression was animated to a degree, the irises enlarged and she exhaled a deep breath, neither had known she had been holding.

Oh, she was so wet and as her pussy muscles gripped his finger, he realized with sudden abandon that fucking her with his finger was totally useless, his small brain, his penis wanted in on the action as she tightened against his finger as he pulled it out of her.

"No!" She screamed. "I want…inside…now."

His cock was buried to the hilt in one motion as the contented sigh was expelled from her lungs. The headboard of the bed rattled against the wall as the couple engaged in a frenzy of fucking. His body pounded into hers with determination, headed for one goal: to spill his cum inside her. They had discussed the benefits and drawbacks of using no protection over dinner one evening and both had agreed they should at least try it once.

Grissom felt his balls drawing in and knew he was close to the brink and the idea that for the first time in his life, in her life neither had latex as barriers to their pleasure. He continued his assault on her nipples with his mouth, he felt her milking his cock with the ripples inside her hot box.

Sara undulated beneath him, with her legs tightened across his midsection. He was so, so close when it happened.

The bed began to vibrate without explanation. Their bodies tingled with the added pleasure. He continued to slip in and out of her as the top mattress of the bed began to slide off of the box springs. The whole room began to vibrate as the lovers continued their shared pleasure. If either had been capable of thought, both would have automatically assumed an earthquake. Sara could feel the mattress beneath her ass slipping away, but her pleasure far outweighed the possible danger.

When they hit the floor with a perfect 'THUD', neither noticed, because at that moment, ribbons of sperm coated the inside of Sara's womb. At the detumescence of his penis, Grissom remained inside her. The vibrations continued.

When Sara found the voice to speak, she tickled his ear with her tongue before asking, "What in the hell is that?"

"Our neighbor rented a huge wood chipper to get rid of the storage shed and some other wood so he could mulch his garden. It must be that. But right now, I don't want to move to look out the window to verify that hypothesis."

"Oh, I don't want you to move either…those vibrations are something else aren't they?" She bucked slightly beneath him.

His penis was slowly coming back to life. Gil was a bit surprised. He had the theory, _I'm as good once as I once was_, but today with his hyper-orgasmic lover, he felt the inclination to go another round, then the wood chipper suddenly stopped. And with it went his inclination.

Sara's light giggle in his ear, "So Romeo, want to help me get this mattress back on the bed?"

"No, I'd rather lay here and hope there is more wood to be chipped." He was still inside of her. Their sweaty nude bodies clung together in the humidity of the afternoon, but neither made a move to separate. "Maybe if we take a little nap in the meantime we may be awakened to our new toy."

Sara smiled as she closed her eyes.

Grissom licked her neck just below her earlobe when the machine roared to life again.

Sara kept her eyes closed as she felt his dick harden inside her again. His strokes were measured, slow, precise and always in tune to the massive vibrations that made their world change. After he'd come for a second time and Sara for the seventh, she slipped off into slumber, she mumbled, "I think I'll buy you one of those for your birthday."

He watched her sleep for a few minutes before he got up to go look out the window to see how his neighbor was progressing with the demolition of the shed, when he noticed his neighbor was nowhere to be seen. The huge wood chipper was running without supervision. Grissom became concerned for a moment then he saw his neighbor fly out of his back door of the neighboring townhouse, clad in only his boxers, looking a little breathless and the man's usually immaculately groomed hair looked suspiciously like someone had run their fingers through it repeatedly.

Grissom laughed to himself, finding the situation amusing. He closed the curtain as the machine was turned off. He smiled when he looked down at Sara in her slumber and he realized their experiment was definitely a success. But of course, they would need to repeat their experiment soon, without use of the wood chipper. He slipped back onto the mattress on the floor curling his body around Sara's and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Reviews are appreciated...:)


End file.
